Lego's letters to the world (I have no idea why I'm doing this)
by TheBlackRoseSmith
Summary: This is the letters to the world from Colony of Lego (a.k.a. Kaiya). Taking letters from countries, micro-nations, people, or OC.
1. Chapter 1

**G'Day!**

**I'm Kaiya White, a.k.a. The Colony of Lego! Everyone's been writing letters, so I wanna too! I'll take letters from anyone, especially Mr. Japan *blush***

**Love,**

**Lego~**


	2. Elleore 1

**Hallo Lego!**

**You're Alyssa's little sister, ja! It's nice to meet you, I'm Elleore, or Mia if you prefer! I love birds! Do you like birds? If not then what animals do you like?**

**Love,**

**Elleore **

G'day Elleore,

How did you know I was Alyssa's little sister? It's nice to meet you too Mia. I love birds, but I basically like every animal.

Sincerely,

Kaiya


	3. Elleore 2

**Hallo Kaiya!**

**Well, you and Alyssa are both Australian micro-nations, so I just sorta guessed hehe. Birds are just the absolute best! They're sooooo pretty and graceful! But I think I'm also starting to take a liking to bats, hehe.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

G'day Mia,

I have to admit that is true (smiles)! Birds are awesome, as well as pretty and graceful. That's cool that you're starting to like bats they're awesome as well, hehe.

From,

Lego


	4. Alantium 1

**G'day Kaiya,**

**Well, well, well you decide to join us in this letter business? It's nice to have you aboard. Still that name cracks me up *laughs a little* I see you met Mia? Well nice for you. I bet you two will become friends. **

**Talk to you later little sister.**

**Alantium**

G'day sissy!

Yep I decided to join the letter business (smiles)! Thank you for welcoming me. My name is funny isn't (giggles) oh well though. Yeah, Mia is very kind and she likes birds as well!

Aright, talk to you later then big sister Alyssa.

From,

Lego


	5. Alantium 2

**Kaiya,**

**Well thats cool i think... Anyways you know this Romania fellow wants to declare war on me. *laughs* he really underestimates the power of Alantium! Anyways when I see the word lego I just laugh on the inside because i have a sister with that name, now. That's good you and her are becoming friends you need more of them.**

**Well off to kill some stupid vampire thinking he can burn my home down like that. What he doesn't know is... I like Fire and blood so yeah he isn't doing so good.**

**Alantium**

Alyssa!

Romania? Do you mean the vampire guy, because he was nice to me? Why is he declaring war on you sissy? Yay! My name makes you laugh (smiles). You're right I do need friends (giggles).

O-ok, good luck sissy! That's true he doesn't know that (smiles).

From,

Lego


	6. Elleore 3

**Hej Kaiya!**

**So what's it like being 'Lyssa's little soster? Is she strict or anything? Hehe, I think it's cause of that I like bats now.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

G'day Mia!

It's kind of like being in school hehe she wants me to be smart, so I read books that she lets me read, other than that I'm outside running around being a kid. Big sister Alyssa is kind of strict but it's ok with me. That's awesome hehe.

Sincerely,

Lego


	7. Elleore 4

**Hallo Kaiya!**

**Hehe, that sounds really nice. I like to read, but it's been a really long time since I've ever had to read to learn something. It's one of the perks of being founded by schoolteachers. Yup, hehe. I've especially taken a liking to a certain bat that wears a mini top hat.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Hiya Mia!

Yep it is. Reading is fun but I'd like to see some of the things that I read about in the books (smiles). That's cool does this certain bat have a name?

Sincerely,

Lego


	8. Alantium 3

**Hey sister,**

Ok never mind he kinda apologized for the way he acted towards me and i apologized too... Hard for me to do but I did it anyways. Just because he is Elleore's boyfriend. He makes her happy so I should see how 'good' of a guy he is for her then. Good that you both are becoming friends are you and Vampire Guy friends too?

Alantium

Hiya sissy,

Ok that's good to hear, and it is hard to apologize but it's good to do it. It's good that he makes her happy. Yep and I don't know if we're friends or not but I can consider him as an acquaintance (smiles).

~Lego


	9. Elleore 5

**Hej Kaiya!**

**That would be so cool! *daydreams about a world where book-like stuff can happen* Hehe, ja, he does. It's Mr. Romania, and his human name is Stefan**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Hiya Mia,

I know right (giggles). Oh I've sent Mr. Romania a letter, he seemed very nice to me considering I'm Alyssa's little sister.

With much care,

Lego


	10. Alantium 4

**Hey Kaiya,**

Yeah it is good to make some people happy I might have forgave him but I still will keep an eye on him. He's helping me rebuild my nation but I also think he is taking blood from my people. *is wondering* Oh well if he makes Mia happy he is ok by me. You should find someone too!

Alantium

Hiya Alyssa!

Yep and keeping an eye on him is a good idea. That's good that he's helping you rebuild your nation but taking the blood from some of your people isn't a necessary thing to do. True he does make Mia happy (smiles). That's probably going to take a while for me to do that sis (blushes a bright red).

~Lego


	11. Alantium 5

**G'day Kaiya,**

**Well I surely do need to keep an eye on him so my people don't end up missing then we will have major problems. At least he is gonna help me rebuild what he destroyed so I guess its nice to help him with his 'thirsty' habits. Anyways enough of him you will find someone. Don't you like someone now anyways? You should talk to that person. Mia gets on my nerves but I can't help but worry about her happiness so if she cries the person who makes her cry will have hell to pay because I'm not afraid to hurt someone. I will be the same to you too if I ever meet you. I'm like that with all my close friends and SOME family members.**

**Alantium**

G'day Alyssa,

That's true. That's a good thing to get help and to help someone out. I know, and yes I like someone but I don't know how he'd react to my feelings (laughs nervously). Mia's happiness is something to keep with her and not let anyone take it away from her. I'd hurt the person too if they hurt Mia, and if anyone hurt you I'd hurt them as well, Thank you sis.

~Lego


	12. Elleore 6

**Hallo Kaiya!**

**Oh you did? I'm glad. You know him and 'Lyssa are getting along now. Isn't that just great?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Hiya Mia!

Yep and I'm glad that big sister Alyssa and Romania are getting along. It is great.

Love,

Lego


	13. Elleore 7

**Hej Kaiya!**

**I know right? It was so sad when they weren't getting along... But now that they are, Romania and I could have a double date with her and New Prussia! It'll be soooo fun!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Hiya Mia!

Yep. I bet it was sad when they weren't getting along but it's great that they are now. That'd be cool.

Love,

Lego


	14. Alantium 6

**Kaiya,**

**Don't you think it's weird we basically start out with the same greeting to one another? Is that because both of us are from Australia or something? It's pretty funny... But back on subject. Oh you do?! Who is this person maybe I can help you if not me maybe Mia can because she knows more people than I do. *sighs* Anyways who is this person? Yeah you don't have to worry about me nothing makes me cry I've been through a lot and still nothing. **

**Alantium**

Hiya Alyssa!

Yeah it is kind of weird that we greet each other the same way; being from Australia could be why too. Y-yes and I think Mia has talked to him before but I'm not sure, but I'd like the help with talking to him. It's Mr. J-Japan (blushes). Ok then but still if it does happen I'm hurting the person.

~ Lego


	15. Elleore 8

**Hallo Kaiya!**

**Yup! Ooh maybe we could go to a really nice dinner, or a movie! Or we could go to the park! What do you think?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Hiya Mia!

I'm not really that good at planning dates or anything so I'm just being honest that I really don't know (laughs nervously). Maybe a picnic in the park than a movie, hopefully that idea didn't sound weird (smiles and giggles).

Love,

Lego


	16. Alantium 7

**Kaiya,**

**First, I have to say you are one funny little girl that knows how to make me laugh. Oh my you like Japan? I never knew... well then. I think Mia has talked to him before so you might better be expecting a letter from him any day now. *smiles* I thin Terry made me soft *shocked that I said that* It's very funny I blame Australia for our greetings to one another. It is all his fault! You are just so funny *smirks and ruffles your hair***

**Alantium**

Hiya Alyssa!

(giggles and smiles brightly) Thank you! Yes I like Mr. Japan even though I haven't met him but I've heard of him, I think she has to and I will be waiting until the letter comes (blushes). Being soft isn't a bad thing. (giggles) it can't be helped if he liked the greeting. (smiles brightly) hehe.

~Lego


	17. Mexico 1

**Hola Senora,**

**Soy Mexico. Hola I heard that you will be writing and excepting letters from any Nation, ,canadian province...well that is how it was explained to me. I wish to talk to you on a more serious matter thought. As it has been mentioned mi amigo Romania is a Vampire (in english that is how you spell it?) but he is a good man so there is no reason to worry. He once told me that he will never change another living being even if asked because he claims Immotality is nothing but a curse. He swore that vow to be on blood and for a vampire to do so is of the higest honor to keep that pledge. He may feed a bit from your sister's citizens but noting deadly! But it sounds as thought he is getting attached to your sister (? I am unwhere with is younger. is sounds like you may be.) And when he becomes attached he becomes feircly protective. In the event that a blood moon or other event occours I have send you a potion. It must be used in the smallest possibel amounts. 3 drops the minimum. the littlest amount over...and he will die. this potion will weaken him but not harm is my warning is headed. and before you ask,yes some nations retain the magic they are created with others forget and lose it...Englad for example holds the wizards and witches(but tries to turn to black magic no matter how much we try to convince him to turn back because is will NEVER work). Romania the same but also frowns upon the black arts,Denmark can actually do somthing,and One who may suprise you...Japan home of some of the most powerful socerers and sorceresses the same being said for China,America (why do you think textbooks look down on the witch hunts more than normal.) and close friends of mine as well Ireland,Scotland,and Wales (lisen to the dangers of misusing their brother) and I am home to an abundance of my traditonal magics. So if any asstince is ever needed write me and I will be ready to help also I could always bring a friend along for a regular vist also Japan talked about droping by after a bit of persuasion from me for a well earned vacation!**

**Adios!**

**Mexico**

G'day Mexico,

It's nice to meet you. (smiles brightly) Yes I will be accepting letters from any Nation or micro-nation. Mr. Romania is a nice person but I'm not scared of him and I found out that his was a vampire from my friend Elleore [Yep that is how you spell it in English.] That is a good thing to hear and also a good thing to keep as a promise. Oh ok I didn't know… He is getting along with my sister which is a good thing from my point of view. [I am the youngest of me and my sister.] That's a good thing. Thank you and I'll use the potion when it's an emergency, also I won't use more than three drops. Oh I've never knew that [why did England turn to black magic?] Oh wow that is so cool! [Now I understand why thank you for telling me.] Wow now that's a lot of information to remember about other countries that I've never met before (smiles) [I will heed your warnings.] If I need any assistance I'll write to you. That'd be great if you could, and thank you for writing to me.

P.S.

Write back soon.

Sincerely,

Lego (aka Kaiya White or Kaiya)


	18. Lostisland 1

**Dear Kaiya,**

**Good day, I hear you are Alyssa's little sister, I'm her new friend Alek. how are you? You have a really nice big sister. I have to go before my big brother comes home, I hope we can talk soon!**

**Alek**

G'day Alek,

Yep I am Alyssa's younger sister and it's nice to meet you Alek. I'm good, what about you? I know right she's the best! Ok I don't think I want to get you in trouble with your big brother, I hope so too! (smiles)

Sincerely,

Lego (Kaiya)


	19. Elleore 9

**Hej Kaiya!**

**That sounds like a good idea! Oh I can't wait to tell the others! Soooooooo, hehe, you like Mr. Japan, ja?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Hiya Mia!

I know right! (Smiles and blushes) yes, yes I like Mr. Japan.

Love,

Lego


	20. Elleore 10

**Hej Kaiya!**

**Hehe, awwww, that's so cute! So do you two hang out often? Does he like you too?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Hiya Mia!

(Blushes a deeper shade of pink) We haven't met yet… I have no idea if he likes me. (Sighs)

Love,

Lego


	21. Southern Florida 1

**Dear Lego,**

**Hiya! I'm Jason M. Jones, aka Southern Florida. I don't believe we've met, but for me sometimes it's hard just to keep up with my family. What's it like in your home?**

**Signed,**

**Southern Florida**

G'day Southern Florida,

Hiya! Nice to meet you Jason my name is Kaiya White, also known as Lego. I don't think we have, but it's hard to keep up with family sometimes. It's kind of like Australia but there are only forty citizens who live here. What is your home like?

Sincerely,

Lego


	22. Southern Florida 2

**Lego,**

**Yeah, family's tough... It's really warm and humid, and a little cold and dry in winter. I love my home.**

**I visited Australia once! I love the trip. Uncle Iggy took me, my dad, and a few states to a World Meeting. We didn't speak, of course, but it was fun.**

**Signed,**

**S. Florida**

G'day Southern Florida,

That's good to hear and it must be very hot in the summer. I love my home to (smiles).

That's so cool. I've never been to a world meeting before so I wouldn't know what it'd be like.

Sincerely,

Lego


	23. Southern Florida 3

**Lego,**

**You've never been to a World Meeting? I one time snuck by staying near my Uncle Mattie. The other countries act like he's invisible, but it has some perks at times.**

**Signed,**  
**South Florida**

G'day Southern Florida,

Nope I've never been to a world meeting. Canada seems like a very nice person if you get to know him (smiles). But it is sad that all the other countries treat him like he isn't there.

Sincerely,

Lego


	24. Southern Florida 4

**Lego,**

**Wow. Which country do you closest to?**

**Yeah, but luckily all the states acknowledge him. He's super nice and when he visits makes the greatest pancakes ever!**

**Signed,**

**South Florida**

South Florida,

Yeah, I'm closest to my big sister Alantium which is a micro-nation like me and she's close to Australia.

That is good to hear. If I get a chance to meet him I'll be sure that I don't offend him or make him uncomfortable (laughs nervously and sweat drops) I'm not used to visiting other people besides my sister.

Sincerely,

Lego


	25. Southern Florida 5

**Lego,**

**Wow! Cool!**

**I'm pretty sure he won't mind if you do. He likes making new friends though.**

**Signed,**

**South Florida **

Hiya Southern Florida!

Yep. Ok then I'll be sure to say hi to him.

Sincerely,

Lego


	26. Elleore 11

**Hallo Kaiya!**

**Ooooh, so it's like love from afar! Just like a romance novel! How cute!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Hiya Mia!

Yep (Blushes light pink) that's how it is (keeps blushing)

Love,

Lego


	27. Southern Florida 6

**Lego,**

**Hey, if you live near Australia, why don't you ask him to take you to a meeting? Well, if you know him well enough.**

**Signed,**

**South Florida**

Southern Florida,

I've never actually talked to him… I just started my letter writing not long ago, so the only people I talk to are Alantium, Elleore, and now you… (Sighs sadly)

Sincerely,

Lego


	28. Alantium 8

**Hey Kaiya,**

**Your welcome little sister. It's so weird calling you that or anyone that. Wow I never met him either so I don't know what he is like anyways. Good keep an eye on your imbox/mailbox. It is when you are me. I am never nice! It can be helped he could have taught us different greetings then the same one. Oh well...**

**Alantium**

Hiya Alyssa!

True… neither of us has (giggles). I will do that. (Smiles) that is true (giggles).

~Lego


	29. Elleore 12

**Hallo Kaiya!**

**Soooo cute! I hope he'll notice you, then you can get together and get married and be happy and maybe one day have mini Mr. Japans and Kaiyas!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Hiya Mia!

I hope so too (blushes) I haven't thought that far ahead but it sounds nice (smiles and blushes more).

Love,

Lego


	30. Alantium 9

**Kaiya,**

**That is very short you getting bored of me? Oh well if I do it's fine. I just have a lot to say and it seems to usually come out all at once. Very hard to keep a look at. **

**Alantium**

Hiya Alyssa!

No I'm not bored of you why would I be anyways you're my sister. I do that sometimes but if someone else does it I read all of their letters, so it doesn't bother me that much, but I don't know if it bothers other people though.

~Lego


	31. Lostisland 2

**Dear Kaiya, **

**Hi, I'm doing good thanks for asking. Have to say I like your countries name, reminds me of the toys. So what do you like to do? I like to play games with people, so maybe we could play. Well talk to you later.**

**Alek**

Hiya Alek!

That's good to hear and you're welcome. Thank you it makes big sister Alantium laugh (smiles) I'm named after toys that come from Denmark. I like to read, run around outside, and play games. I wouldn't mind playing a game with you, as long as it's not dangerous (smiles brightly). Talk to you later!

~Kaiya (Lego)


	32. Alantium 10

**Hey Kaiya,**

**Oh alright then sorry I can get a little paranoid sometimes. You could ask anyone really. Sorry didn't know and I'll try to keep my letters down to a minimum (spelled it wrong I bet) *faintly smiles***

**Alantium**

Hiya Alyssa,

Its ok, I do that sometimes. No its ok I'm used to long and short letters, if they are long or short I'll still read them (smiles) I'm not picky on the length of letters that you send me. (You spelled minimum right)

~Lego


	33. Alantium 11

**Hey,**

**That's cool... Just will keep it in the middle because I don't like reading long letters so I am sure it's not your favorite thing to do. Awesome I actualy spelt it right I was pretty sure I didn't. How awesome!**

**Alantium**

Hiya Alyssa,

Yep. Arighty then I'll try not to send long letters, I'm ok with long letters but it's not my favorite thing to do; but if it's a book then that's a different story because I can read those all the time (smiles). Nope you spelt it right (giggles).

~Lego


	34. Elleore 13

**Hallo Kaiya**

**I think it sounds really nice! Hmm, maybe I could married someday too *daydreams***

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Hiya Mia!

I do too (giggles). If you ever do get married I want to be in your wedding (smiles).

Love,

Lego


	35. Alantium 12

**Hi,**

**Alright then that works with me. Also I could read a book if it was good I mean if the first page doesn't seem interesting then I won't be reading the rest of it. That's great! How awesome am I?! Very awesome!**

**Alantium**

Hiya Alyssa,

Yay! I know some books have a boring first page but if you keep reading them they're actually really good. I know right! Your super awesome (smiles brightly)!

~Lego


End file.
